


Miroir

by blessende



Series: Searching for Levi [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Issues, F/M, Word Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessende/pseuds/blessende
Summary: A brief game of words between the giant and his ice queen. Set in the Searching for Levi universe. Year 2010.





	Miroir

 

Miroir

 

I am silver and exact. I have no preconceptions.  
Whatever I see I swallow immediately  
Just as it is, unmisted by love or dislike.  
I am not cruel, only truthful

Mirror, Sylvia Plath

 

 

 

They played a game every night, those nights when he wasn't spending in the hospital and she in that other world of hers. 'Last and First', they called it. His last. Her first. The Japanese called it Shiritori, she had told him once. Shiritori like Harakiri, see, easy to remember.

'How do you know that?' he asked her in return, shoving her up against the wall of their small house and letting her wrap her muscled, sinewy thighs about him. Breathing never came easy… especially with her around.

Her frame was small, tiny against him but her spirit made up for that lack in excess. And there was never enough excess of Leonhart. Lioness of his heart, untamed and unbroken. 'How do you know that?' he'd ask her again.

'I've been around, love. I've been around.'

And she would smile that slow, mélange smile of hers. Fingers grappled for his shirt, buttons, anything, any material she could reach. Annie was all about the tangibles. The intangible was for the sappy, emotions for the faint, she often said.

He would let her start, knowing how much she liked control, knowing how much she relished in it when everything else seemed to be slipping away. She started with the letter of his name.

'Breathe,' she began, eyes like slit in the velvet.

'Hunter,' he'd reply quickly to the beat.

That smile would widen into the insidious one he knew.

'Ravish,' said she, blue eyes molten to the core.

'Harlot,' he'd say. 'And you never play fair. A two h is a stinker.'

'You've been reading,' the devil woman replied, tearing off his shirt in impatience and placing her hands on the muscled chest. There were the colors of the chemo. Scars of the past, her present for today, reminders for tomorrow. She pressed kisses to his collarbone and whispered the next word.

'Tainted.'

'Daddy,' he whispered back. 'Just call me daddy.'

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
